Picking up Dogs
by kaadeshka
Summary: Shino never was any good with pick up lines.


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto or any characters depicted within.

This fic was the love child of a late night and inspired by a fanart found here:

www. deviantart. com/deviation/ 38397962/

without the spaces of course

Kiba was acted out by my DW and I acted Shino. I'm sorry if we offend anyone in the way we portrayed them. This was merely for our conjoined amusement.

We hope you can also be made merry by our crack.

**Picking up Dogs.**

Kiba laughed at Shino. "You won't regret it, I promise."

Shino looked skeptical. Well as skeptical as one gets when their only mode of real expression was how you tilted your eyebrows.

"What? You don't trust me?" Kiba pouted making his puppy dog face (c). Shino's eyebrows tilted farther into the shape of a "V"; frowning deeply. Kiba employed the second of the Puppy-face no Jutsu's (In this one the bottom lip protrudes and quivers).

"What?" Shino asked raising his eyebrows. Kiba's pout turned into a frown.

"You don't trust me. I know because if you trusted me you'd try the damn line." He proceeded to tear up and look similar to a kicked puppy. Behind his shades Shino began to sweat a little. This wasn't really happening. To clear his head he sighed and cleared his throat. "How about I try it on you first?" He offered, praying that Kiba would stop acting like a small child and act like the vulgar young adult he was. Kiba blinked up at Shino "Alright…" He said slowly, privately thinking 'Wow this is going to be great'.

"Do you have a map, I got lost in your eyes..." Shino said quietly. Kiba's smile could outshine the sun. "Oh Shino…" he mumbled kind of looking like he might fall over, swooning for Shino's benefit. Shino raised his left eyebrow, "That was stupid who would I actually be able to pick up with that?" Kiba's smile turned upside down "Hey, I swooned didn't I? See it's guaranteed to work. Oh, I understand if you still don't trust me, just try it." Shino looked slightly disbelieving, and then he shrugged. Kiba just rolled his eyes, "Well?" Shino's eyebrows lowered again.

"Um…Kiba?" The Aburame's voice sounded slightly strained.

"Yes...Shino?"

"Do you have a map? I got lost in your eyes." Kiba snorted.

"Are you hitting on me?" He asked in a disbelieving sort of tone. "You decide." Shino muttered, swiftly turning on the balls of his feet he began to walk off. Right as Shino was about to round the corner he felt a weight on his shoulders as Kiba leap-frog-ed over him. Kiba landed facing him and grinning he pounced, knocking against his body roughly, causing them to topple to the ground.

"Why don't you ever give a straight answer?" He asked still looking rather pleased with himself, as he rested on Shino's abdomen. Shino felt a little winded, he wasn't used to falling like Kiba was. In fact he did have a Kiba on his chest which was effectively preventing any air from entering his lungs. He managed a weak sounding cough. Kiba tugged playfully at Shino's collar and whispering in Shino's ear said "What was that? I didn't quite hear it." Shino tried to dislodge the Inuzuka, but he refused to move. "Kiba, I can't breathe! Please get off!" he finally gasped with the last of his air.

Kiba pouted, then licked Shino's chin. He got up slowly rolling to the side, dusting himself off he warned the incapacitated teen. "Fine. But, if you were hitting on me, I want you to give me an answer before it's too late." He stepped over Shino lightly, intending to leave. "Where are you going Kiba?" Shino asked sitting up. Kiba looked over his shoulder "You decide…"

"Stop!" Shino begged in a raised voice. Shino never raised his voice. "Don't leave. Please." He paused looking far more confused then he'd ever been in his entire life. "I do need a map." Kiba laughed a mirthless laugh, "You? The fearless leader lost?" Shino stood smoothly eyebrows twitching "Fine." He walked determined, in the opposite direction. Kiba started, "Hey? What? Where the hell are you going?" An unintelligible sound emitted from the taller teens mouth. Kiba fumed, growling slightly, wishing that Shino would get a fucking clue.

The older teen sighed, "You are difficult to say such things to." He explained. Kiba's eye twitched. "I'm DIFFICULT!" he yelled, throwing his arms into the air around him. Shino nodded decidedly. "Clam down Kiba." Kiba instantly deflated, muttering to himself. "I did not ask to offend you. But, it is hard for me to express my inexperience." Shino explained quietly. Kiba seriously looked annoyed, "Maybe you think too much when you just ought to act on what you feel." He snapped, still attempting to be somewhat helpful. The Aburame sighed, mentally turning inward. "Feeling" He mumbled to himself," ...I feel like retreating."

Kiba stared at his teammate. "I know that would upset you though." Shino said looking back at Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba sighed, "Look Shino ..." he trailed off lost in thought _'Oh come on! Am I that scary? I hit on you all time but do you ever realize it. No.'_ Kiba started to rant out loud forgetting the necessity of having an inner monologue, "I try to be coy that doesn't work, and I try fucking everything! I can only make so many moves just freaking kiss me already!" Shino's eyebrows seemed to disappear; they rose so far into his hood, "Uhm. Okay..." he articulated clearly shocked.

Kiba blinked realizing he'd been heard, his face turned a tomato red, his tattoos vanishing into the flush. He smacked his hands into his face suddenly covering his expression. "Shit. Fuck. Shit." He mumbled. Shino cleared his throat, "Kiba look at me." The Aburame requested. Sheepishly Kiba parted his fingers, eyes meeting Shino's glasses. Now Shino looked somewhat miffed, his back was stick straight. "Why don't you kiss me?" he asked plainly. "Huh?" Kiba stated intelligently, his hands falling revealing an expression that told anyone who could read he'd never thought of kissing Shino himself instead of the other way around. "What did you just say?" He asked still blinking dumbly.

"Why do I have to kiss you?" Shino repeated himself. "Why can't you kiss me?" He added as an after thought. Kiba was still bright red and blinking like he'd never seen light before. "Kiba?" Shino asked worried that he'd broken his friend's brain. Kiba's brain wasn't quite broken, he was mentally arguing with himself. _'Go on just kiss the boy. Don't fuck this up!'_

"Well seeing as I've done everything short of sticking my hands down your pants. Why not?" Here's where Kiba's equivalent of a shoulder angel bitch slaps him _'WTF? Why do I bother? You never listen to me! I'm leaving!'_ A door appears and the angel exits through it.

Shino snorted and shaking his head said, "C'mere." Doing what he was told Kiba slid up to Shino so that the two were hovering a few inches apart. "When will you learn to shut up?" Shino voiced his question before bending and kissing Kiba lightly on the cheek. Kiba felt slightly giddy, Shino had almost kissed him. "Well maybe you need to teach me to be quiet then." He said mischievously waggling his eyebrows for emphasis. "Hmm?" A dead silence followed, during which a bright red flooded Shino's entire face. Shino was so embarrassed that for the first time (yes in his entire life) he reacted completely on impulse. He stepped back and his right hand flew from its pocket, fisting and smashing into Kiba's face. He stepped back, stuffing his hands back into his pockets and proceeded to stomp off, heading in any random direction.

Kiba staggered, hands soaring to his mouth to make sure he hadn't lost any teeth, "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" Kiba rubbed his jaw as his little shoulder devil laughed _'What a wuss! He can't even take a little perverted ribbing!'_ Kiba mentally squashed the shoulder devil, he knew better then to tease Shino. You never got what you wanted when you teased an Aburame. Shaking his thoughts loose he walked around the corner and jogged to catch up to the older teen, once directly behind Shino, he roughly turned the bug lover around using a tight grip on the collar of his enormous coat.

The older teen refused to look up, his face still flaming hot.

Kiba shook Shino a little, baring his teeth and seething angry.

"I mean, come on Shino, sometimes I just don't get you," He sighed and paused, sucking in air, "You do realize that I was only saying we should kiss more." He released Shino's collar and rubbed at his jaw again. "Then you punch me. That hurt, ya know." Shino raised his head, "I'm sorry." He said sounding like someone had just kicked his dog. (No he punched his dog himself. ANIMAL CRUELTY!)

Kiba rolled his eyes then pulled Shino in for a kiss but before their lips met they were interrupted. "Wait!" Shino said suddenly, effectively stopping Kiba, who growled and barely choked out "What, now?" Shino looked at Kiba who had resumed his previous hold on his coat collar, "Um…What do I do with my hands?" He rushed his sentence so it came out in a jumble. Kiba sighed and rested his head on the taller teens shoulder, he then snorted, tried to hide the shaking of his shoulders, and failed miserably. Shino pouted, "It's a valid question."

Kiba tilted his head back to look where he thought Shino's eyes would likely meet up with his, "Anything you want. Trust me it will just happen." Kiba quickly leaned in ghosting hot breath over Shino's lips, "You think too much." He chided playfully before closing the remaining distance between their lips before Shino's wildly racing thoughts could interrupt them again. At a complete loss Shino's hands traveled, finding Kiba's and holding them still, kissing back softly. Kiba pressed his body as closely as possible. Shino mumbled through the kisses, their breathing sounding labored through their inexperienced kiss.

Kiba licked Shino's bottom lip, sending words of hope to the Gods that Shino would understand his needs. That Shino would try to be brave and not pussy out. Shino opened his mouth and licked Kiba back still unsure of what to do. Kiba took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Shino's mouth causing the Aburame to groan deeply, in the back of his throat. Sucking on Kiba's tongue he released Kiba's hands pulling the shorter teen closer and wrapping his arms around him. Kiba squirmed into the added closeness, smirking he ran a hand up the back of Shino's coat.

Shino twitched, trying to break out of the kiss. Kiba raked his teeth over Shino's bottom lip, sucking lightly as he regretfully broke the kiss. "Problem?" he practically purred. Shino shook his head in the negative "No not really," He paused sucking in air, "I couldn't breathe." He confessed. Kiba laughed lightly. "Oh … heh. Sorry." His blush suddenly returned full force. Shino leaned in closer to inspect, taking in Kiba's reddened lips and the blush, "Are you blushing?" Kiba coughed and turned his head to the side, burying his face in Shino's shoulder "No." Came his muffled response, cheeks flaming a deeper shade. Shino smiled, and then nuzzled Kiba out of hiding, kissing him so lightly it was barely a kiss.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Kiba asked quietly, lips brushing against the older boys; feather light. Shino nodded, "Yes." He paused pulling back to stare at Kiba more critically, "You are 'cute' like this." Kiba said something about tomatoes and sunburns before licking Shino's top lip, running his tongue down over the bottom lip before biting it. "Breathe through your nose." He instructed before reaching up and winding his hands under Shino's hood and into his hair, forcing himself to press more intimately against the taller teen. He immediately forced his tongue into Shino's mouth, tasting and lapping.

Shoving Shino into the wall behind him. Kiba moaned when the Aburame began to lick and butterfly kiss down his jaw, following the line of his throat, sucking gently. "Kiba we have," Shino nipped at Kiba's jugular, causing the Inuzuka to stiffen and pant heavily through his nose, "an audience…"Shino lipped Kiba's neck, marking lightly. "I don't want them to see." Kiba moaned loudly, "Let them wat-!" He began to retort when Shino bit down on his collar bone causing him to hiss loudly. "I don't want to share." Shino paraphrased, licking over the love bite. "Some people have the worst timing." Kiba whimpered. "Get lost you guys!"

Then to the two teens surprise twelve or so ninja jumped and rustled out of bushes, off of roof tops and one shut his blinds. No one can do anything private in a village of talented ninja after all.

"Sorry." One said as he left, snickering to himself.

The End!

* * *

What do you think? Does it need a second Chapter? 


End file.
